Differences
by KitKelly367
Summary: A young Merry Brandybuck has always dreamed of having a sibling like his cousin Pippin. But when his baby sister comes along, so does his fathers temper. And it is not without good reason. Not the best summary but lets see how it all goes?
1. Chapter 1

Lord Of The Rings Fan Fiction Story One.

_Authors Note:_

_I do not own lord of the rings, it is of course the work of the great J.R.R Tolkien_

_Please read and enjoy. Also this is my first fanfic so I hope it doesn't sound **too** sappy or cheesy :) ._

Chapter 1 : Rowan

The sun was shining warm in the summer afternoon of July the 7th. At Brandy Hall there was a commotion loud enough to wake the dead. Esmarelda Brandybuck was having her second child. She already had a son, Meriadoc but she had always craved a daughter. She and her husband had been trying for a year now but nothing had come of their efforts until one day the doctor was called.

The doctor had come round and only had to look at her bump to say that she was pregnant. All three Brandybuck's were thrilled and the thought of having a little brother or sister excited Merry so much that the day he found out he just had to rush round telling everyone.

Now Esmarelda was in her bedroom with some maids and her husband giving birth to her beloved child. Merry sat outside listening to the shrill screams and soothing shouts. He wondered if everything was alright. Very soon the screams died down and a pure cry was heard. Merry jumped up wanting to see his new sibling. His best friend and cousin had three big sisters, Merry was jealous and he so badly wanted one of his own.

Merry was not aloud in for three days to see his sister but nobody would tell him why.

"They wont let me see her." Merry pouted sitting by the Brandywine River with Pippin.

"How'd you know it's a girl?" Pippin asked light heartedly. They had gone for a walk in the sun and had taken a small picnic to their favourite place beside the river.

"Because nurse Angelica said so" he huffed and flopped heavily down onto his belly. The sky was clear and blue.

"Maybe." said pippin biting onto his apple. " she is unwell?" The concern and hurt was clear in Merry's eyes but Pippin did not know what to do to comfort him. He gulped down his apple when he noticed Merry bowing his head onto his arms and his breathing became deep.

THUD! Pippin flung himself down beside his cousin.

"Hey Merry, c'mon, I'm no good at this comfortin business, that's what you do." he was trying desperately hard to cheer up his friend. Merry lifted his head and sighed. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking of what names they should like to call her and of what mischief they might drag her into.

Once back at Brandy Hall, Merry was getting ready for bed when Nurse Angelica knocked and came in. He greeted her with a quick smile and plonked himself down onto the bed. His heart suddenly flipped when he noticed her solemn gaze at the floor.

"Master Merry. If you would like you may see your sister? She is in the next room with your mother." she looked toward the door. Why was she so nervous?

"I would love to see her, but" he shifted a little with excitement and with nervousness "she isn't ill? Is she?"

The nurse gave a laugh "No, no she is a very healthy little child" with that she led him down the hall a bit and into what was to be his sisters bedroom.

He walked in as if one wrong footfall would be the end of middle-earth. There was his mother, sitting in a rocking chair in a white robe and a small bundle cradled in her arms. Merry thought his mother looked like she had been crying but maybe they were tears of joy. He couldn't tell. Walking over quietly he peered at the small sleeping face. His eyes grew wide.

" her ears." Merry pointed out "they, they aint pointy" he said clearly but softly. His only reply was a shake of the head.

"Merry. Would you like to hold her?" Esmarelda held out her arms for him to take the baby bundle. Taking it ,he settled himself in an armchair by the feeble fire and stared down at his own little sister. A million thoughts ran through his mind, like, why didn't she look like a hobbit? What would she be like as she grew up? Would she love him as much as he loved her right now? From that second Merry decided he was going to look after her for ever. She was _his_ sister!

"What's her name?" Merry whispered.

"Well dear, we haven't chosen one yet" his mothers eyes smiled. "What do you think?"

Merry glanced down at her, she had long eyelashes, and wisps of copper brown hair, a cute button nose and the sweetest way of sucking her thumb. He considered her for a moment and mentally went through the list he and Pippin made earlier. There was Glorianna? Or Cora? Or Miranda. But the one that stuck out in his mind the most was Rowan.

" what about….." he paused "Rowan?" his mother smiled. When she nodded her long hair bobbed up and down. Rowan opened her eyes for a heartbeat and Merry caught a glimpse of big brown eyes.

"Ro for short." He smiled and gently rocked her back to sleep.

That night Merry couldn't sleep. Two million thoughts bubbled inside his head. His biggest thought was why did she not have some of the distinct traits of a hobbit. It was strange but never the less he loved her very much. Curling under the soft duvet he played in his head what he would like to happen the next day.

'He would meet Pippin and they were to go into Hobbiton to buy things for Ro, they would call in on Frodo and he would get to boast about his sister'

With that thought in mind Merry fell into a deep slumber. He slept soundly until the early hours of Friday morning when he was woken with shouting. Rubbing his eyes he sat up and stared around. It was very dark.

"TELL. ME. THE. TRUTH!" the shouting could be heard faintly from down the corridor but it was clear. Wondering what had happened Merry slipped out of his warm cocoon and tip toed to the door. Pressing his ear against the hard wood he heard his father shouting the same line over and over.

"TELL. ME. THE. TRUTH!" a wave of worry and anxiousness overcame him. His father was easy to flare into anger but he had never heard him shout like this in all his life.

THUD!

Was what Merry heard next. Then many feet scuffling towards the direction and then finally Rowan's piercing cries.

Soon the whole of Brandy Hall was in chaos. People were rushing in and out of rooms and shouting to one another. Merry was now standing outside his bedroom watching the commotion, not daring to move. Suddenly everybody stood still. Saradoc was marching down the hall.

"Da-" but Merry stopped mid sentence, his fathers look was deathly. One of his uncles followed Saradoc out into the night air but he could now hear two distinct cries. One was clearly his sister's and the other… Sounded like his mother?

Merry was scared, he was only 14, and never before had his parents had such a bad fight. As soon as Merry neared the bedroom his uncle Rorimac swirled him round and told him "to be off to bed" he did as he was told but sat on his bed listening to women crying and whispers from down the corridor. Was this something to do with Ro?

_Thanks for taking the time to read this, leave a comment on what you thought and if i should upload the next part of the story?_


	2. Chapter 2 : Rage Explained

Chapter 2 : Rage Explained

Merry lifted his head to the usual bustle of a quiet morning in Brandy Hall. He had fallen asleep the opposite way round on his bed and found that he had heavy and sticky eyes. Then he remembered the shouting and crying, some of that was himself. The smell of bacon and eggs and toast floated through to his keen nose. A sniff and he was out of bed for he was mighty hungry.

Entering the dining room he noticed there were more people than usual. His cousin Pippin was already here along with his sisters and mother but there was no uncle Paladin. Bilbo and Frodo were there too and many other relations that in effect should not have been there.

He gave them a sleepy smile and plonked himself down in between Pippin and Frodo. Pippin had no idea what was going on, he was only six after all so he greeted Merry with a hyper hug and a

"

what you say to us going up the hills?" a cheeky grin plastered to his face. Merry just picked up his fork and dug it into the plate that was placed in front of him.

All the adults, including Frodo, had been told of the past nights events and had come straight to Buckland. After five or so minutes they all left leaving Merry with his two favourite cousins. Pushing his half finished plate away he dropped his head onto his arms on the table top. Pippin thinking he was just tired patted his back and ran away to the loo calling over his shoulder that he wouldn't be long.

Frodo put a comforting hand on Merry's back but said nothing. He pulled his head up and steady tears were cascading down his cheeks.

"

It was about Rowan wasn't it?" Merry looked at his most trusted cousin. "She…" he choked "She aint all hobbit is she?" Frodo still didn't't say anything but pulled Merry into a tight hug.

"

Why don't I tell you the story somewhere more private? Although that means we need to shake Mister Peregrin" it wasn't meant to sound nasty but to the young Took who was listening behind them, it was harsh. They were leaving him out. Pippin knew Brandy Hall like the back of his hand and fled to his favourite hiding spot. The wine cellar.

Merry and Frodo had whipped round as a small whimper had escaped Pippin's mouth. They both felt instantly bad but Merry decided that telling Pippin would be good, that way he would understand and everything just seemed to be better that way.

Frodo led his younger cousin into the den. It was small and cosy. This was where all the kids and youngsters went to extinguish boredom. It had a low roof and brightly painted walls in natural yellows and creams. Big couches were positioned round the room and a big square window was set low in the West wall. There was three big cupboards which held a seemingly endless amount of games and pastimes.

Merry let Frodo lead him to a pink patterned couch near the window and sat him down. For a while they just sat there looking at the small fire burning away in the fireplace. It flickered solemnly, reflecting slightly, the mood that settled about it.

Soon Frodo decided that it was time to break the silence. He looked hard at Merry.

"

So, I take it that you have probably guessed some of this" his voice wavered. But Merry only nodded, making his golden curls wriggle.

"…

and" Frodo continued in a soft voice "that she is only half hobbit and…" he faltered as tears began to trickle from Merry's eyes again. What could he say? This was harder than explaining to him that he had to leave Buckland forever, just a few years ago.

"

Okay so basically she is your half sister, and obviously she has the same mother as you but" there was a long pause "but she is not your father's and…..and well he. Well he- Merry you have to understand that-"

"

that my father hates her because she aint his?" Merry's tone had a hint of anger in it. " Frodo? Who is her father then?" the question was panged with so many emotions that Frodo couldn't even count them all.

"

Well Merry, nobody knows. Apart from your mother. As it turns out" Frodo explained slowly so nothing was left out "remember that hen night she went to? Well as it turns out she had a bit of a…a… well a one night stand sort of thing."

By the expression on Merry

's face the young hobbit took it all in but seemed to be having trouble coming to terms with it. They both shifted on the couch. It was what Merry had thought. She was half man kin. Her round ears and simple smooth feet, not forgetting wavy hair (not tight curls) were all sure signs she wasn't all hobbit. However she had big eyes and the smallness of a natural hobbit.

"

Where is my Father? I haven't seen him since yesterday evening!" Frodo was still. Eyes downcast. Merry hung his head fearing the worst.

"

He went to Bree, hoping to find the man, but I have a feeling he is just going to drink until he is numb." Saradoc was known for drinking away his emotions. He brought up Merry with strict discipline and an even harder hand, but even with strong discipline he was a kind man. Unless he got angry. Many times had Merry got his father angry which had earned him either a hard blow on his ears or on his bottom. Then there was the very odd occasion where his father would threaten to do worse. And everybody knows threatening is worse.

"

Uncle Paladin followed him last night and that's why Pippin and all that are hear, to see if your mother is okay." almost immediately after the words left his mouth Frodo knew that he shouldn't have said that.

"

Why what's happened to my mum?" It was clear that something had happened and Merry was worried. "What happened?" he asked again but Frodo only looked at him. Then a sudden darkness came over Merry. "WHAT HAS HAPPENED?!" his voice was deep and angry.

Frodo just looked at him with wide eyes. He looked so much like his father when he was angry and he wasn't sure whether to be afraid or cautious or both! Merry realised he had shouted and turned towards the wide window.

As the sun shined happily on the green grass tears spilled down Merry's face. He felt bad. He felt bad for shouting at Frodo like that. After all he was trying to help him and explain his father's rage. He mumbled an apology but it couldn't be heard over his sobs.

Frodo hugged Merry from behind and rocked him slightly, like he used too when Merry was little. That was before he moved to Bag End. The next words Frodo whispered as if they were delicate. And that too loud a sound would shatter them.

"

Your dad hit your mum." he said the words with sadness and a heavy sigh followed. He hugged his little cousin just that little bit harder so that he could feel that Frodo was there to support him. Merry just cried.

It wasn't the first time that Saradoc had hit his wife but it was ultimately the worst. He had gotten so angry because she had cheated on him, so when she finally blurted out the truth he whacked her over her head with a tightly clenched fist. He had then gone to the baby's crib and took her out, but before he could do anything to the infant, one of Esmarelda's cousins had knocked the door through.

As Saradoc stormed from Brandy Hall he vowed three things.

1. To make his wife pay by taking away her precious babe who she couldn't even conceive with her own husband!

2. To find the dirty, scum of a man that was so dishonest to do this with a married woman!

3. And three, he vowed to make sure that the girl could not be identified by the name Brandybuck!

ocument here...


End file.
